The goal of this project is to evaluate the chronic toxicity and carcinogenicity of black cohosh in rats and mice exposed by gavage. widespread use by women as a dietary supplement to alleviate abnormal or painful menstruation (amenorrhea, dysmenorrhea and other conditions) and perimenopausal symptoms. 2-Year chronic gavage toxicity and carcinogenicity studies of black cohosh are in the in life phase. Keywords: toxicity, carcinogenicity, gavage, black cohosh